1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot control system and method to execute a plurality of programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robots are machines which have a joint system similar to that of a human and perform the same motions as those of human hands and legs using such a joint system.
Industrial robots for automation and unmanned operation of production in factories were the first to be introduced. Recently, vigorous development of service robots to supply various services to humans is underway.
Such service robots supply services to humans while performing walking through imitation of walking of humans, and perform image recognition processing and voice recognition processing, thereby communicating with humans at a higher intellectual level.
A robot possesses various modeled programs regarding motions, such as an emotional model, a motion model and a learning model. The robot makes a motion plan in response to an external factor, such as a user's action, according to these models and embodies the motion plan through driving of respective joint actuators or voice output, thereby achieving autonomous thought and motion control.
In such a robot, in order to simultaneously perform various motions of different joints, such as turning the head of the robot in a direction of noise while walking, the robot executes programs to perform the different motions using a plurality of controller modules, thereby simultaneously controlling the different joints.
However, in this case, collisions between the programs are generated, thereby causing serious problems, such as failure of the robot, environmental destruction and harm to humans.
Thus, the robot applies restriction to allow operation of only one controller module at a time, thereby preventing collisions between control commands of the various controller modules. But, in this case, there is a problem, such as a difficulty in simultaneously performing plural motions.